Ms Anonymous
by SenSpring
Summary: Best friends, in most ways, means a good thing. When unrequited love happens, though..no it just sucks. "Your like a guy" "you're my best friend" When asked to join the paper as a secret writer it crossed her mind, maybe she could prove she has a more feminine side without exposing herself for who she was? Is this a typical unrealistic rom com? Gawd yes? Do I care?Nah t( *-* t)
1. You're like a guy

**You want some quality writing with no spelling errors and an awesome story line!? Huh, do ya!? Well...sorry, your stuck with this (/ -_-)/ what ya gonna do about it, huh?gonna push the back button or something you wimp? Go ahead I dare ya...ok please dint, I'm desperate for attention! Read my awesomeness! Your favorite acquaintance**

 **-Sen Spring**

"Look, Mr. Simmons, It's...it's a nice thought but...I don't know, I just don't think I would be good for it."

"Please Helga, you would be saving my life! I need you for the newspaper! No offence to the rest of the students but...no one has the potential you have! If you could just...just think about it! I would die a happy man!"

"Wow, I'm surprise you don't teach drama because that was impressive." Helga clapped her hands ironically.

"Please please please!" Mr. Simmons got down on both knees with his hands clasped together.

"Mr. Simmons, I-"

"Pleaaaaassseeee-!"

"Mr Simmons!" Helga shouted, a little annoyed, yet still couldn't help the pull up at the corner of her lip.

"Helga! Without you I'm afraid that the newspaper is going to be discontinued! Principle Warts made it very clear. No one is buying newspapers! No one is interested anymore."

"Well...can you blame them? Who reads...what is this?" Helga grabbed a sample page of last week's issue of the school newspaper. She scrunched her nose in disgust at it. "The spanish teachers new school pet? Read to find out? And...a new mystery meat flavor in the school cafeteria? What is this garbage?"

"I know...Helga, I know! At the rate we're going, the newspaper is going to be gone by the end of the month."

"Look, even if I wanted to, what makes you think I want my name all over the newspaper? Despite these little get-togethers we have I still have a reputation to keep."

"And that's the beauty of it! Helga, you can be anonymous! You can be a secret writer."

"Well...what the heck would I write about?"

"...Your poetry!" Helga laughed out loud at that.

"...You're kidding, right? For one, you know I dont write that crud anymore. and, for two, Who the heck in their right mind would want to read about my sappy love poems?"

"I do!"

"Yeah, my point exactly." Helga sat on top of the desk behind her, an amused look on her face. "You're lucky you found out my secret! There's no way I would publicly give up my dignity just to save your stupid newspaper."

"I'll ignore that comment. It's just a little something to spice it up! Something eye grabbing. Your writing truly speaks to me! It will speak to the students. It really was a shame you just up and, well, gave up on it! Honestly, I don't think you fully understand what your capable of."

"You're'r putting me up way too high on a pedestal. sorry, Simmy, not gonna happen."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by how much of the student body will respond positively to your writing. you just gotta give them a chance."

"Yeah, i can see it now. Students lining up just to read a sappy poem about how unrequited love is described as a sun setting on the sea."

"Exactly!" Helga smacked herself on the forehead in exasperation.

"Obviously sarcasm, Mr. Simmons! I can't, ok? I just…it's not...Sorry, I just don't write like I used to, you know?"

"Please, just think about it. Take some time, go outside, get a breath of air...buy some ice cream." Mr. Simmons slipped Helga a five dollar bill. Helga looked at it confused; raising one eyebrow and an arm on one hip.

"Are you seriously bribing me with ice cream money?"

"There's more where that came from." He winked.

"I don't want your money." Helga laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll think about it, alright?"

"Thank you, oh thank you!"

"And I'm keeping this five."

"I won't be held responsible for anything illegally purchased."

"You seriously have no faith in me what so ever, do you?"

"Are you going to get ice cream with it?" Mr. Simmons chuckled.

"You could...say that." Helga blushed. "Anyways, thanks for the money. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, no, I have a...meeting tomorrow. It'll have to be the next day." said a little quickly. Helga ignored it as if it was nothing new.

"Again huh? What sort of meetings do you go to?" Helga started to collect her things from the empty classroom.

"Oh, you know, just the regular teacher...stuff. Anyways, I should get going as well. See you in Lit. tomorrow, Helga."

"Later, ." Helga clicked her tongue twice while winking then packed her bag and proceeded out the door.

"So...are you busy tonight?" Lindsay, a girl from Arnold's fifth hour PE class, was talking to Arnold at his locker. She was a sweet girl and a straight A student. She didn't exactly scream perfect but, none the less, she was a ketch. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes and liked to wear a lot of ankle bracelets with exotic colors. She shifted her feet a lot and always seemed to look nervous.

"Yeah, actually I'm going with Helga to see that new Evil Twins movie. I think it was the fifth one but…" Arnold stopped mid sentence, putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"Oh." Lindsay looked down; disappointed.

"What? I'm sorry, if it was for tutoring. I usually help people out on fridays in the libra-"

"No, no. It's not that. I just didn't know you and Helga were...an item." she looked a bit surprised. "I would have never guessed."

"Huh?" Arnold looked confused. "an item? What does that mean?"

"Well, you know." She laughed but soon stopped at the sight of Arnolds totally lost expression. "You know…" Still complete obliviousness. "a couple."

"What?! Me and Helga?" He laughed louder than he should have "No, you got it all wrong."

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone if it's a secret." she whispered.

"No, it's not a secret!" Arnold waved his hands frantically.

"Oh, really? I haven't heard until now. Well that's...I'm happy for you." She turned the slightest away from him; frowning.

"Wait. Me and Helga are just friends!" Arnold desperately got the words out of his mouth before any other misunderstandings could be made.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then...you wouldn't happen to like ice cream from Slausen's ?" She tilted her head to one side and gave a cheeky smile, blushing cutely as if on cue.

"Oh, god, I love it!" She lit up when he started to speak so enthusiastic " Helga and I go to Slausen's all the time! You know there's this one ice cream called ice cream-zilla that's about twelve scoops high and if you finish it in less than fifteen minutes then you get your ice cream free for the rest of the day? Both me and Helga took the challenge. Of course she got the free ice cream while I had the worst brain freeze, it was hilar-"

"Ok, I get it!" Lindsay said a little annoyed. Arnold, again, looked as dense as a brick. "I mean, you obviously like Helga and-"

"What? Are we seriously back to that? I don't like Helga like that. I mean, of course I like her but strictly as a friend!" Arnold almost said a little too loud.

"Wow, you're breaking my heart here, Arnold." You really are. Helga made her way into the conversation. She gave her classic sly smirk in their direction.

"Oh! Helga! There you are." Arnold messed with Helga's hair on the top of her head with one of his big hands.

"Hey, cut it out. I'm not a kid!" Helga punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Ol' betsy! What was that for?"

"You know what you did!" Helga said in a minousing voice. She still was a couple inches taller so his shoulder was the perfect place to lay her arm on. Snug, she thought to herself, giving Lindsey a nasty look behind her glowing smile then turned back to Arnold.

Lindsay just stood there and watched as they made playful chit chat. "Well...I guess I'll get going? See you two later, I guess." Lindsay adjusted the strap of her backpack and turned on her heels in the other direction, putting her head down as if she was just chased out of the dog park by the alpha male...er, female.

"Oh! Uh...bye Lesley." Arnold waved weakly, barely noticing her leave.

"It's Lindsay." Helga corrected; snorting loudly through her nose. Linzy didn't turn around. She just kept walking the same direction.

"Oh, right. Bye Lind...and she's gone." Arnold scratched his cheek, drowning in his endless abyss of obliviousness.

"Wow. You sure are smooth with the ladies, yet, dence as a pile of bricks." She elbowed him again.

"Why does everyone say that? And how am I dence?"

"Because obviously Lindsay likes you." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Really? I had no clue."

"And thus the brick wall was invented."

"Knock it off. Besides, just because I know doesn't mean anything to me." Arnold turns around, looking through his locker and packing his backpack.

"What? picky much? What exactly was wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Lesley-"

"Lindsay, Arnold."

"R-right. Lindsay is super nice but I don't think she's my type. I mean, she's cute but..."

"...Maybe you're more into the aggressive type?" She stayed a little hopelessly, masking it by punching his arm once again.

"Again with the arm!"

"I need to remind you of my dominance. You know, in case you forget." He hummed in response.

Aggressive huh? Haha, no, I don't see that."

"What, you're not into take charge woman? Take me for example. You gotta admit, I'm quite a catch." She winked at him as her heart slightly raced in her chest.

"What? You're asking me? You're, like, my best friend!" Arnold blushed, despite himself. "I can't think of you like that. It would be so weird. You're, like, a guy."

Helga laughed. "It's nice to know that I'm a guy in your eyes." She pretended to look hurt, even though she was the slightest hurt.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that. You know you're...ehm, uh..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "good lookin."

"You're really bad with compliments, football head." She crossed her arms.

"Look, this is weird. I don't like giving you compliments. You're my friend. I don't call Gerald good looking or cute."

"Well you should. I would like to see his face. Arnold! I love you, but as a friend. But I totally respect your choices and it makes sense that you would be into me." Helga imitated Gerald, trying to lower her voice enough. "is it the hair? It's just too powerful for weak hearts!"

"That's pretty good...but don't joke about that."

"Well I really am starting to wonder. I don't think I've ever seen you out with a girl, let alone have a relationship with one."

"That's not true. I dated Lila back in eighth grade."

"Yeah, and in forth, and in sixth, yet still no kiss. I feel like it's a pattern. I mean, I guess a broken pattern since it's our junior year now."

"Ok, knock it off. You know that I don't like her like that anymore...I'm embarrassed that I ever did." Arnold closed his locker hard and started walking towards the exit with Helga playing follow the leader.

"Yeah...why is that?" Helga asked, a little shyly.

"She was just too much for me. I mean...It was kind of weird. When we dated, she wanted almost nothing to do with me. When I broke up with her and went after other girls she wouldn't leave me alone and always gave me so much attention. Sometimes i have no freakin idea what the hell was going through her mind. Part of me thinks she really was just messing with me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised it took you so long to finally look past that stupid facade she put on in front of everyone. Ms. Perfect? Pfft please."

"She wasn't perfect Helga, no one is."

"Says Mr. Perfect himself."

"I'm not perfect... but, ok, look at this face." Arnold gave a charming smile Helga's way, making her heart hiccup and her breath hitch. Little brat, you're gonna make my heart explode. Helga thought to herself, wanting to grip her fast beating heart from her chest. She then smiled evilly.

"Yep, you're right. It's still a football head."

"Oh come on."

"Don't play modest. You love that nickname."

"Only if you mean it as a compliment."

"Whatever you so desire, lover boy." Helga bowed and stretched the end of her plaid shirt as a courtesy. She wore her regular pigtails with a raggy looking grey hat, black jeans and one of Arnolds shirts he gave her one night when she stayed at his house when they were snowed in. She remembered it fondly.

"Courteousness doesn't suit you, Helga." Arnold laughed.

"How so."

"I think I know you enough to know you're not exactly the girly type."

"Right. exactly haha." She snorted.

"You don't like to dress up or act cute."

"Yep yep!"

"You almost always have a scowl on your face."

"...yeah."

"You act all brute and nothing like a girl at all!"

"Uh huh..."

"That must be why it's so easy to get along with you." He smiles genuinely at her, nudging her with his shoulder.

"...right, that's probably it." She blushed slightly, rubbing her shoulder. I shouldn't be surprised…smile! Don't show him anything. She smirked.

After heading out the school doors, Arnold and Helga made their way to ,previously, Phil's packard until he let Arnold take it. Arnold kindly refused, almost wanting to begnot to take it but Phil wanted Arnold to experience the good years Phil had with the packard himself.

"When are you going to get rid of this piece of junk and buy a motorcycle?" She kicked at his wheel, instantly regretting it as it looks like it might actually fall off.

"Please, like I could pull off a motorcycle." Arnold got in the front seat, starting it up. It made a clunking noise and some smoke came out from the back of it but eventually it started up.

"Who says we're talking about you? I'm talking about me! Mamma needs a set-a-wheels!" Helga made a motion with her hand of having a bike in her grip. She hopped in through the open window of his car in a very "un-girly" fashion."So what were we going to go see tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, it's the new Evil Twin movie. I think it's part five."

"Oh! Boss! I've been wanting to watch that. And actually it's part seven."

"You're kidding." Arnold laughed.

"Well technically it's part six but there was that Evil Twin three, return of the triplets, part two."

"Oh, I loved that one...well really I honestly kind of think they're all cheesy but it's that type of movie that makes you hate it so much and it's ridiculous where it's enjoyable."

"Exactly!" Helga poked Arnold's nose teasingly. "You get me."

Arnold poked back but in her ear making her squeal slightly. "You get me, too."

"Ugh, freek. I told you not to do that. That feels weird!" She tried to rub the feeling off by rubbing her ear against her shoulder. Arnold just shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "Now let's get going. I got popcorn money." She held up the five bucks.

"You mean half of popcorn money? You realize it's ten bucks for, like, a small."

"Just accept my freaking offering you bigot! You're lucky I'm giving you this much. And I don't understand why we just don't sneak in food."

"Because it's wrong. It feels like we're stealing since we didn't pay for it there."

"Stealing? First off, we do pay for it, just way cheaper. They're basically robbing us anyways."

"That's...not entirely true." Arnold smirked.

"Aha, see, it's true. They're all scum."

"Think of it as keeping the place open. If we didnt pay full price for snacks, it might actually close down. Where would we go instead for our movie mondays?"

Find, you got me there. Anyways, Mr. Do-gooder, I got an extra ten from Big Bob after I cleaned the kitchen...since no one else does it around there. So that should cover our overpriced popcorn money."

"Well, I'm a gentlemen and I wouldn't want you to pay anyways."

"You're such a sap. Criminy, just take it. Who knows, you could run out." Helga put the money in the glove compartment then patted Arnold on the head.

"Quit it. I'm not a kid."

"Takes a kid to know a kid." Helga clicked her tongue twice and snapped her fingers, pointing at him and winking. She then smiled genuinely making Arnold smile back.

* * *

"That. Was. Boss!"

"It was pretty boss." Arnold agreed, taking the last sip of his soda and throwing it in the trash on the way out if the theater. They continued to the packard, resuming small talk. He got in and tried to start it up but it made a loud thudding noise then gave up. "Uhhhhh! Not again." Arnold banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Tough. I guess we're walking?"

"...yeah, might as well. I haven't been on a walk for awhile anyways."

"Yeah, it'll be so romantic!" Helga wrapped her arm around Arnolds playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny." Arnold slid his hand out of her grip. She pouted "Don't give that face."

"What face?" Helga put one finger to her lip and knitted her eyebrows together; head down, looking up at him with the most innocent expression she could muster.

"That face. It's too faultless to fit your breed."

"And exactly what breed am I?" Arnold and Helga got out of the car and walked side by side on the pavement. Arnold would pick up the packard the next morning but for now all he wanted to do was make sure Helga was safe walking home.

"I see poodle." He flicked one of her pigtails. She swatted his hand away. "A feisty one at that."

"Yeah right. Can't you come up with something a little better than that?" He hummed in thought.

"Fine. You're a very special, exotic breed that's so rare it's not been discovered yet." Arnold said half sarcastically.

"Damn straight." Helga punched him in the arm, knowing that he fully deserved it.

"Jeeze! You gotta keep hitting me?!" Arnold pinched Helga's cheek. She smacked his hand away from her cheek and punched him again. They both continued to punch and pinch and laugh before stopping in between chuckles from an old couple walking past them, looking at them with suggestive smiles.

"Would you look at that, Ernest? Remember when we used to be like that?"

"Ah, young love." The couple looked at the two dearly then walked off smiling. Arnold and Helga looked at each other then quickly looked away. Their cheeks were tinted pink.

"Y-you think everyone thinks we're a couple?" Arnold said Awkwardly.

"They didn't even know us. Just a couple of old geezers." They still didn't look at each other. Helga rubbed her arm while Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. They kept walking until they reached the peer. Arnold laid his arms on the rail and leaned against it; looking at the reflection of him and Helga in the water. He looked for a long time at them together, just standing there. Helga looked just as deep as he did.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Y-yeah?"

"...nothing, nevermind." Arnold stopped himself before he could say what was on his mind. Helga looked at him curiously in the reflection of the water.

"You can't just leave me in the dark like that football head!" She laughed.

"Don't worry, it was something stupid. Not important."

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve, football head."

"I do not." He lifted his sleeves to show her and smiled with a cheeky expression. "Just ketchup stains."

"Har har. Come on, ask me. I won't make fun of you, I Pataki swear!"

"oh, wow, you're serious." He rolled his eyes at her. "A Pataki swear, how bold of you."

"See? So, tell me!"

"I was...it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it. Anyways, let's get you home." Helga stood firm though, unconvinced.

"Arnold, hey?" Helga looked at his fidgeting hands at his sides. "You don't trust me?"

Arnolds eyes went wide. Of course he trusted her. He trusted her more than anyone! "Of course I do!"

"Then spit it out, paste for brains." She flicked his nose, making him scrunch it uncomfortably.

Arnolds brow furrowed in slight frustration, not directed at her but to himself. "This is gonna sound weird."

"Weirder than most things we talk about?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you...think it's weird that we're...friends?"

"...I don't understand?" Helga asked, a little confused. "Why would that be weird? Because I was your former bully?"

"No, not that. It's just that...I don't know, people expect us to be...more than...ehm…" Arnold coughed nervously. "Is it strange that were not more than friends?"

"Huh?...oh! I-I don't know? Why are you asking me?!"

"Because, as you know, I'm the oblivious one." His smile deceived him. "I just want to know what you think. You know, with everyone assuming."

"I uh..."

"Like, it doesn't weird you out that you and me are friends? And nothing more? Wait, this is coming out wrong." He laughed. "Damn, how do I say this."

"Do...do you like me?" Her mask chipped slightly, showing a glimpse of true feelings on her face. Arnold didn't notice though, too excited with the question.

"What?! NO! I-I mean NOT li-like that! We're best friends! I just was wondering if...you felt uncomfortable?" He looked down at the water again. "you know, with me." Helga looked at him in disbelief. Of course I'm comfortable with you. I'm freaking in love with you! You freaking dense idiot! Don't you get it by now?! I want us! The cloud nine! Romantic walks on the beach! A perfume named after us! I want you!

"...No, not at all. You're like a...brother to me." Helga said through clenched teeth; smiling as convincing as she could. She kicked herself mentally.

"That's...good?" He breathed out a breath of relief, smiling like he did before again. All signs of sadness gone. "Sorry, not trying to be awkward. I just want you to know that I would never think of you like that."

"Haha...good." She slightly bit at the nail on her thumb, as she had a bit of a habit to when she was anxious. Arnold noticed but didn't want to point it out to her.

"Anyways, let's get going."

"A-actually-!" She stiffened. "I'm going the opposite way. I forgot to get something at the Smiley Mart."

"Huh? What you forget?"

"y...you know."

"know…?"

"...Hair Gel?"

Arnold laughed through his nose, rolling his eyes. "You're such a bad liar Helga."

"Wha-! Mwah?!" Helga feigned innocence. "Me? Lying? Pfft, absurd sir!"

"I made it awkward, didn't I?" He smiled a little sadly.

Oh no, my perfect angel! Don't think that way! "No! I wasn't lying. My...hair doesn't get its volume from nothing after all!" He momentarily looked at her pigtails and suddenly started to slightly believe her.

"I guess..that makes sense."

Oh thank the Lord for making you such a dense idiot. "Doesn't it, though?"

"Fine, I'll believe you. I'll see you tomorrow then for game night at my house."

"Yep yep." She pointed her elbow at him and he did the same as they wiggled them together, doing their signature handshake. "Later, football head."

"Peace." He held a peace sign up, trying to walk away backwards in as cool of a way as he could but he slightly tripped a little, catching himself before he fell but earning a giggle from Helga.

"So smooth." She rolled her eyes, walking in the opposite direction as him. He blushed but smiled fondly from behind her. He continued to watch her walk away for awhile, lingering in his place and thinking a little hard about something until he turned on his heel and proceeded to walk home. His smile disappeared soon after, though. Knowing Helga, something didn't sit right with him.

* * *

As soon as Helga turned away from him her face became a bit bleak.

You're like a guy.

I could never think of you like that!

You're not a girl at all!

Your ugly and you smell kind of like fish and tacos and you're too tall for me and-

"Ok, yeah, I know he didn't say that but he might as well have!" She shouted at the sky, her hands in fists and her scowl very apparent on her face. "Stupid football head, doesn't know how to see some good thing when it's right in front if his stupid face! I should rip that stupid, cheesy...delicate, charming, most beautiful-! Oh! S-shut up you loon! Ugh!" She stopped walking, covering her eyes with her palms, digging her chewed to the rim nails into her eyebrows. Yes, eyebrowS! As in no uni brow you bigots.

"Seriously, what's so wrong with me? I mean, ok, yeah I'm not all dresses this and flowers that but...whatever! Forget it, think what you want. I fold! If he doesn't like me for me then his loss!..." She looked up, walking herself accidentally all the way to her old kindergartens front door. Why feet, would you lead me here, she growled inwardly, turning away from it and sat at the edge of the sidewalk, putting her head in her hands. She looked up, hoping to see stars but only able to barely make out one through the fogged up sky. No...wait, scratch that, it was just a plain.

She closed her eyes, leaning back and laying down on the sidewalk, looking slightly behind her at the door where past memories engulfed her in a nostalgic bliss. "if only you knew what you did for me that day…" The memory of her first encounter of pure kindness. "You were...my first good memory...you dork." She laid her cheek on the pavement, letting herself get lost for a moment and letting herself smile that lovesick grin she desperately tries to hide almost every second of every day. It feels good to smile, she thought. Even if it's temporary.

 **Authorshe note:**

 **First off, sorry about errors and lack of certain other things. I actually wrote this two years ago and, when I came back to it, I found I actually really enjoy writing like this. My passion is to make an audience laugh and I'm really crossing my fingers hoping I did. So, at least half of this story was already written but I wanted to correct and add some things so 2000 words later a chapter was born! Hardest part? I typed this on my phone. My aching fingers😣. Aaanywho, I'll make corrections once I get a new computer but, until then, at the very least I hope you can enjoy what I have right now. Leave me a review, or don't you piece of-! Sen, sweets, calm down. Take a breath. 😥 remember what two of your therapists said. Haha. Ok, you beautiful creatures u! Depending on feedback or my interest in continuation, I hope you can all look forward to more chapters to come!😘 peace! *throws smoke bomb* *Disappears to thin air (as far as you know. Can't prove me wrong)***


	2. No life wo u

"Ow, my aching hand." Helga groaned inwardly, letting the pencil in her hand fall to the floor. She lay her head down at her desk in her room, closing her eyes and feeling a pounding coming to her temple. "No more, brain. I'm exhausted." Idea after idea popped into her head. The walk to her kindergarten brought back a passionate tsunami and her head flooded with rhymes and clever word play, lucky enough to get most of it on paper. Her brow twitched and the sound of the clock ticking every second started to irritate her as it made it apparent just how late it was. Just then, an all too familiar ring started to play at her side.

'You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me--'

"Why on earth would you be calling me now?" Helga growled, picking up her phone and answering it in the only way she could. "Talk to me."

"Well, now that you said it, maybe I don't want to."

"Football head, it's almost one in the morning. Don't play games with me. What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my...sleeping."

"Liar, you weren't sleeping."

"You spying on me, creep? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." Thump.

"Be still my heart." Helga said to herself.

"What? I didn't hear that?"

"I-! What the hell, football head. That's a stupid excuse to call me."

"...You seemed kind of sad before I left. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Oh, my emerald green eyed angel! "Yeah, I'm just peachy. You're worried over nothing'. I'm a tough girl, and I wasn't sad."

"...Ok. Sorry."

"D...don't be sorry."

"Sorry." He laughed, making her laugh.

"Make it up to me tomorrow. Get me one of them shamrock shakes from Slousens and we'll be even."

"Haha, for what? You said you weren't sad."

"I wasn't. This was for bothering me in the middle of the night just to see if I was 'ok.'" She tisked. "I swear, your good nature is gonna get you in a lot of trouble one day. I have no reason to doubt I'd be the one you're in trouble with. That, or I'm sure you'll definitely drag me down with you."

"Well, then it makes up for all the trouble that you've put me in in the past."

"Anyways, seriously, don't you have any other reason for calling me?"

"...Ok, you got me. I need to copy your notes from Thursday last week. I totally zoned out from whatever Mr. Luxure was saying."

"And why can't you have told me that tomorrow?"

"beeeeecause, I might forget?"

"Mmh Mmh Mmh, always with your head in the clouds."

"That's Gerald's thing." She could almost feel his smirk from the other side of the phone.

"I don't see his name on it."

"Its implied though."

She rolled her eyes."Anyways, if you want those notes you're gonna have to pay for them."

"And, knowing you, not with money but my dignity...as if I have any left with you." He dramatically sighed, still amused.

"You have to shout 'Helga is better than me at everything!' in the hallway tomorrow."

"Didn't I do that last week?"

"No, last week was 'Helga is amazing, I am but a shadow In her presence!"

"Oh, right...fine. I'm kind of getting immune to it though."

"Damn, your right. No, ok! Let me get back to you on that."

"Sounds good."

"Anyways, it's late."

"Very observant of you, Ms.Pataki."

"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one in this relationship!"

"Then what am I?"

"The dense one, obviously."

"I don't want to be the dense one." He whined.

"Too bad, you can't undue your birth write."

"Birth right?"

"Alright, enough with your nonsense. I'm going to bed."

"Fiiiiine."

"...ok, bye."

"Arnold, hang up."

"No, you hang up first."

Helga shook her head, sighing dreamily. "Alright." She hung up, throwing her phone on the other side of the bed. She stopped, pondering for a minute. And, just as she expected, her phone vibrated with a new message.

Sunshine-Y did U hang up!?!? She rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. she lay on her stomach and swung her feet happily as she replied back.

H-Get a life. Go to sleep She responded coldly. Arnold knew better, though. That's just her way of showing her good nature. Bvvvvvvt. And, again, it vibrated.

Sunshine-no life w/o u

Thump. Helga pounded her chest, hitting her heart, annoyed with it. "Knock it off." She shook her head, trying her best to get rid of the blush on her face. 'I'm sure' She thought 'if anyone were to hear us, it would seem only natural to assume we were in a romantic relationship with each other' "That's why you're the dense one." She sighed happily, though, as she turned off the lights and went to sleep, a smile on her face throughout the night.

'Morning coffee, black. Check. Lunch for this afternoon. Check. Miriam's licker back in the cabinet. Check. How the hell does she keep finding the key? I swear, if she used that focus for--'

Bvvvvvvt. Helga looked at her phone, a new message coming through.

THB-Pataki! She rolled her eyes, responding back.

H-Johanson

THB-Don't Johanson me! You weren't on last night

H-Was busy.

THB-Too busy to play COD!?

H-si

THB-ah, I see how it is.

H-Yeah, how is it?

THB-it's cuz of Arnold. Pfft. U 2 are inseparable. I'm sure you were at it all night. Did u 2 finally get a room? She scowled, feeling flustered at the same time. Two can play this game.

H-jelly u don't have ur Arnold time!

THB-That ain't it.

H-wanna smooch all over his face?

THB-woah, hold in!

THB-*on

H-Hold it in Gerald! B strong!

THB-STOP twisting my words, she demon!

H-Intolerable halfwit!

THB-PSYCHO

H- who pickled your brain?

THB-YOU would know, Alien

H-That the best you can do?

TBH- ...for now! Helga smirked, putting her phone back in her pocket and headed for school. She enjoyed walking more than anything, her warm cup of coffee in her hand, the chill that pinched her cheeks, not to mention-

"Hey, wait up!"

'Him' She sighed to herself. Catching up to her, he put an arm around her shoulder. She loved the tingling feeling that sprinkled in her stomach from his touch. Every touch was different of course. When he poked her nose, it made her knees weak, also her ears kind of itched a little. When he laid his head on her shoulder, her feet felt light and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. When he whispered In her ear, his breath tickling her neck and ear, her lungs felt deflated. Every experience both irritating yet heavenly her. She grabbed his wrist, strongly twisting it back. "Hey, who says you can touch me!?"

"Ah! Five adventures, have mercy!"

She let go, bumping shoulders with him. He rubbed at his wrist, giving her a pout. How cute, she thought. Before she could let the feeling flourish, she took her backpack off her shoulder and took out her notebook.

"Here, before I forget."

"Hmm. What is this?"

"The notes."

"...?" He looked confused. She sighed tiredly.

"Over the phone? You asked me for it yester-er, at one this morning." She yawned.

"! Right! Yeah, thanks." He grabbed her notes from her. "Told you I'd forget." He knocked his fist at his head, demonstrating how hollow his skull was.

"You hollow brained idiot." She rustled his hair up, giving her good feelings in her heart. He grabbed her hand, tak8ng it and biting her finger. "Ah! No biting!" He smirked at her playfully

"So, you want me to invite Gerald tonight?" She rolled her eyes, rubbing her finger.

"Pfft, might as well. It's no fun always beating you at everything."

"That really hurts, Helga. I beat you at candy land last week."

"That's because I quit halfway through!" she yelled defensively.

"No, you quit because you knew you were gonna lose."

"No, I just generally hate that game. The only reason I played is because I felt bad for you."

"Liar liar, you're a crier." She pinched his arm, twisting it forcibly. "ahaaa! Helga!"

"Who's crying now?" He pinched her back. "Ow!"

"Both of us." He clicked his tongue, winking at her. She growled, pulling a tuff of his hair. He did the same to one of her pigtails.

"Oh Gawd! Cut it out with the flirting." Gerald's voice came in from behind. They both stopped, turning to Gerald who gave them a sour face. They both blushed, moving back from each other. Arnold rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

"Hey Gerald." Arnold greeted shyly Gerald tisked.

"Hey man." He put his thumb up as they did their not-so-secret handshake. Gerald put his elbow up for Helga as they both wiggled them together for their handshake.

"Pataki."

"Johanson."

"So, I was thinking Halo tonight."

"Who says you're coming?" Helga barked.

"You did, Helga. Just a minute ago." Arnold laughed.

"Changed my mind." She crossed her arms.

"I'm coming anyways. You stood me up on zombies last night."

"I'm gonna lock all the doors." She got more up in his face. He did the same, almost touching noses.

"What, and you think you know about all the craw spaces?"

"Like the back of my hand, Johanson." She flicked his nose making him back up. His brow furrowed.

"You two." Arnold said exasperated, getting in between them. "We don't want to be late." They both rolled their eyes at him. 'What a goody two shoes.' They both thought to themselves. At least there was one thing they could agree on, as they both looked at each other with that 'man, he always spoils our fun' look. Arnold just rubbed the back of his neck, smirking slightly.

"You two don't need to fight over me, alright?" He said jokingly, putting one arm each around both their shoulders. They looked at each other again, grabbing Arnold's arm and twisting it away from them.

"Ow! I just want to spread love and peace in this world!" He hugged his hands to his chest.

"Gross, no." Helga spat, making Gerald laugh under his breath. Her smile spread further on her lips, feeling like she just won a prize.

"Anyways, I just got paid from my job so I'll buy snacks for tonight."

"Nevermind, he can come!" She hugged Gerald's arm. He blushed, whipping it out of her grasp.

"Ew, Pataki-itis!" He moved behind Arnold, protecting himself.

"You realise I've already caught it, don't you?" Arnold teased. Gerald jumped back, feigning utter disgust.

"Ah! Both of you get away from me!"

"Join us, Gerald." Arnold said in a monotone voice, a creepy smile playing on his face and an arm out to him.

"Yes, join us. You'll be happier." Helga copied.

"Much happier."

Gerald shivered. "My God. You're too far gone." Arnold started to laugh, clapping Gerald on the back. Gerald looked back at them, scowling, at the same time, smirking at their fun bantering. Arnold and Helga's smile started to fade, though, as they looked ahead of them and their steps became slower. Gerald raised an eyebrow before turning around himself and instantly stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, Gerald."

"...Phoebe." Tye name left her lips, but lay bitter on his tongue. The girl in front of them, blushing sweetly, boldly approached them.

"Um…" She shuffled her feet, looking down shyly. "S-so, I uh...I got these tickets and-"

"Sorry, I'm busy that day." He walked past her, a very nonchalant expression on his face.

"But I didn't say--" He waved her off though, going through the doors and ignoring her completely. Arnold passed her a little Awkwardly, not having the courage to face her. Helga was right behind him, also not looking at her. Phoebe grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Helga's breath slightly hitched, still looking forward. "Helga. Come on, talk to me." Phoebe said with sad eyes. Helga stood there for another brief moment before jerking her shoulder away from her, walking away from her with mixed emotions. "You can't ignore me forever!" Phoebe yelled after her.

Helga quickly caught up with Arnold, slightly grabbing onto his sleeve, not caring if he saw even a little of her true self. He looked at her, giving her a sad smile.

"S-so, Halo it is then?" She blinked, looking at him. She smirked, letting go of his sleeve and elbowing him at his side.

"Sounds good."

BTW, for all who are wondering THB stands for tall hair boy. If u already got that from reading, I tip my hat to u sir/madam. Again, I did this whole story through texting it on my phone so any errors that u find, feel free to point out to me. Just describe the scene and I'll get back to it. I hope u have enjoyed and I'll see ya next time. More about phoebe later. Please review! It warms my Wittle heart!


End file.
